Something New
by PennyLane71
Summary: Rick and Michonne's wedding night. Prompt for Dirty Dose of Richonne on Tumblr.


Rick Grimes was…nervous. This wasn't his first time. Hell, it wasn't even his first wedding night. It was, however, his first time with _her_.

They'd come through never-ending obstacles at the end of the world and managed to not only survive, but thrive. Their new home in Alexandria had provided the safety and breathing room they'd needed to settle down and finally form a true family. Michonne had become Rick's friend, his partner, and now, his wife. His cheeks were actually sore from smiling too much.

After a long day celebrating with friends and family, they were alone and Rick found himself almost scared. Even after finally coming together and admitting how they felt, Rick and Michonne still hadn't had sex. They'd come close time after time…after agonizing time, with something always getting in the way. By the time they'd become engaged, Michonne suggested they'd might as well wait till after the wedding. He hadn't wanted to but it was important to her and what Michonne wanted, he couldn't deny her.

Still, he knew she was damn near naked in the next room and his patience and resolve were crumbling fast.

"For the record," he called out to her, "this isn't necessary. You're gorgeous, no matter what."

"Yeah, I know," she giggled. "You still have to wait. Nice try, though."

"Michonne…"

"This is still _my _day, buddy."

"Bridezilla," Rick grumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!"

He'd almost decided to close his eyes for a minute when the bathroom door opened. The sight before Rick drew his eyes, and every other part of him, to full attention.

Michonne stood gracefully in the doorway, wearing a silk nighty with a thigh-high slit. The light colored fabric contrasted beautifully with her smooth, dark skin. Rick's mouth had hung open so long, he was sure there was drool.

"Worth waiting for?" she asked seductively.

A weak nod was all Rick was able to manage.

"So…," she started as she sauntered towards the bed. "What was it that you wanted?"

"You. Now." _Please?_

Slowly, she got onto the bed and lowered herself down over her husband. Rick moved his hands up to grip her rear, moving the nighty up and finding she had neglected to add underwear to her outfit. For this, Rick was so very grateful.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" she asked, amused.

"…I have no idea."

Michonne threw back her head and laughed. Rick never tired of seeing her laugh, even if it was at him…which it usually was.

Lifting his hips, Rick managed to get his pajama bottoms off and tossed to the floor. His hard, desperate cock sprung up so fast, Michonne had to chuckle again, but only for a minute. Soon, both of her hands held him, stroking his dick and driving him crazy. Her eyes never left his as she stopped long enough to strip off her nightgown. Changing things up, Michonne moved her hands to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she ground herself against Rick's cock. He could feel warm wetness from between her legs pooling on his body. He'd never seen anything so erotic as he watched the woman he loved wantonly pleasing herself and in return, pleasing him. She rubbed herself harder against him, the friction of his dick against her clit making her pant. Rick's large hands were all over her, kneading her ass, stroking her belly, running the head of his cock over entrance, begging to be let inside.

The message received, Michonne lifted herself and slid down onto Rick, his cock filling her completely. They both groaned simultaneously at their long-awaited joining. Michonne had intended on teasing him a bit more but had lost the battle once he was finally inside her. Rick's hands moved to her hips, gripping Michonne and urging her to ride him hard. There would be time for making love later. Now, they were almost feral. Rick bit his bottom lip, amazed at how hot and tight she felt around him.

"Is this what you want, Rick?" Michonne asked breathlessly. She bounced harder still, feeling Rick's thick cock hitting her womb. "It is?" she asked again.

"It's all I ever wanted. _You're _all I ever wanted. God…" He was close, so close. It was his first time in a few years and frankly, he was shocked he'd lasted this long.

"Fuck!" Michonne cried out. Rick had lost his ability to reason, stilling her hips and raising his own, pounding into her roughly. With a few quick flicks of his thumb against her clit, Michonne came hard and Rick quickly followed. With a strangled cry, he'd emptied himself inside her as he fell back onto the bed, exhausted. Michonne did her best to calm down before asking him "So, you're tired after I did most of the work?"

Her grin betrayed her words and he pulled her down to him. The animalistic sex had given way to a tender meeting of lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered against her mouth. "I wasted so much time being scared and not telling you how much you meant to me. I plan to spend the rest of our lives making that up to you, Michonne. I promise."

She willed herself not to cry, finally finding her safe place, in Rick's arms.


End file.
